The Salk Institute is home to one of the world's premier research communities in systems neuroscience, with a focus on the neural mechanisms that underlie visual perception, visually guided behavior, and visual plasticity, learning and emotion. This research relies upon non-human primates as an ideal model for the human. Building upon its successes, this research community has grown in size and expanded in scope, resulting in conditions that require remediation in order to continue to provide adequate animal care and housing. In response to this problem, the Salk Institute has substantially increased the vivarium space dedicated to non-human primate care and housing. This application seeks funds to help with renovation of this newly-acquired space. The planned renovations will provide five essential improvements, which are: (1) Reduction of overcrowding in animal holding rooms, (2) Provision of dedicated facilities for behavioral and psychological enrichment, (3) Provisions for control of access, traffic flow and security to ensure human and animal safety, (4) Provision of a dedicated facility for non-aseptic procedures, and (5) Provision of space for storage of large equipment items involved in animal care, maintenance and transport. These renovations are designed to optimize the use vivarium space for these research programs and correct various physical deficiencies. The result will greatly enhance our program for animal care and well-being, which will, in turn, help to ensure that the Salk Institute continues along the path of discovery and remains a leader in this area of research.